1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to automotive doors, and more particularly, to automotive doors of a type which is equipped with both a door pocket and an armrest.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some of automotive doors are constructed to have at their inboard sides both a door pocket and an armrest. In such automotive doors, usually, the armrest is arranged horizontally to partially border the mouth part of the door pocket. Thus, in this case, the provision of the armrest causes a difficulty in increasing the size of the mouth part of the door pocket. This means that a large-sized article can not be put into the pocket.